


Winter Storm Gift Prompt -  a stormy night

by Quxxnrandomness



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quxxnrandomness/pseuds/Quxxnrandomness
Summary: Winter Storm is the prompt for this fic and definately check it out for Gendarya goodness. This work is about the Willas/Wanda relationship discussed in that though.





	Winter Storm Gift Prompt -  a stormy night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittenshift17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenshift17/gifts).



A Stormy Night

* * *

 

_For the first time in my life, I may have to consider the fact that Arya ... has a point. Not an actual physical point that she normally weilds like the thickheaded, unruly urchin she presents herself to be but an intellectual one that I may ... not have considered._

_How have I sunken so low as to think that unnatural and plain abnormal thought? Easy, I got married. It wasn't like I resisted the very ideals of marriage, in fact at times I may have driven poor mother to annoyance complaining about my lack of matches, but I concede now that may have been wrong in not considering waiting to join another in nuptial bliss. It had been so glamorous at first; the fabrics my cousins sent samples of the in season wedding dresses that Capital girls were wearing and the news of the extravagant banquets and ceremonies that accompanied such an occasion. It was so attractive to me at first; for I had quite easily fallen in love with the image of the actual wedding ceremony and not once considered the reality that I am faced with now._

_I am married and with child, to a man i dont actually know. Willas Tyrell, the crippled son of Lord Mace Tyrell, and the heir to one of the richest and pompous houses in Westeros - or, as of my vows spoken to Mother's Gods in the Sept say, my husband. He is a stranger to me as snow is to a sweet summers child and I am ... ashamed to admit that I have not attempted to remedy this ghastly situation I am now enclosed in._


End file.
